BitterSweet Chances
by TheOrangeStar802
Summary: The shop was SUPPOSED to be closed down by a certain raven, only... it didn't exactly go as planned. He apparently meets someone, who had, soon enough, initiated the battle for what love truly means to Sasuke once again, and just how far he's willing to go for it... SasuNaru and another rival in love character!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, readers, I do have a new fic...again! (groan) I can't help it! When you have an insomniac mind and you want to think of something else other than school days slowly nearing and haunting you down, plot bunnies decide to enter! Don't worry, though, although this is a series - yup it's a series again - I'll still be balancing my updating on my other fics hopefully...(coughschoolcough)**

**For those that have read my other fics,(don't worry, those who haven't, if curiosity takes you, you could read this as well...hopefully, you'll be able to take a look at them) Change chapter 5 will, again, hopefully be out soon; Suspicions, I have to wait until I receive enough reviews on that; Uchihasitter and Last Message?, will be working on it soon as well...if school allows me that is...; those anticipating Worlds Apart, sorry, still not really receiving enough; Rival by day, bla bla bla, I may take a long hiatus on it...do I have more? ...nah...don't think so...**

**Okay, I think I've said too much...does anybody read this in the first place? Alright, get going...story will begin now...have you guys seen the latest release for Naruto? (squeal) He's in the last page, baby! Thanking Itachi! Could it have gotten any better? Well, SasuNaru, maybe...Gah! Just read...I might be ranting nonsense already! Read!**

* * *

**BitterSweet Chances**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Coffee Dilemma **

Sasuke, the most desirable, most wanted, the beautiful and elegant, silky black haired with cool coal eyes, Uchiha was never the one to falter and reveal any emotion, aside from those that were important and worthy to be conversed with. He was calm and collected, never the one to engage a too joyful of a converstaion. The youngest Uchiha was an ever perfect prodigy to Fugaku Uchiha, who sadly had passed away just a few years ago with Mikoto Uchiha, which now earned him the role of co-Presdent of Sharingan Enterprises right after his brother - his very annoying of a brother that had caused him his current and ever growing headache.

His brother, as always, called due to something Sasuke found as nonsical - his reasons for calls were ALWAYS nonsical to him. Apparently, his brother wasn't what you'd call single; for a whole month, he had been in a relationship with someone named Deidara. The younger raven had never seen his brother's newfound cause for a love life but, although no one could see it due to Uchihas' way of never relaying an emotion, Itachi seemed brighter.

Disgusting.

The youngest Uchiha was never fond of falling in love, nor even encounter even a single bit of it. Women only swoon at his feet due to either his looks or his money, but mostly on the looks. Sasuke hated anybody like that. They were annoying and would never be worthy of his time. Love...it was just and will never be his thing; such a topic about it would bring the person who brought it up would have to immediately find another topic unless the person was asking for an early death wish from the raven.

His brother, on the other hand, was asking immediate death all for the next 5...no maybe 10 lives he would soon live. His brother was talking about whether he would soon want getting a life by finding someone that will give it to him. Of course, it ended with a harsh hang up; he was sure his brother was more amused than hurt at the act.

After hanging up, the raven's hand immediately went and massaged his temples. His brother and his voice was annoying enough, and now with the topic of love...his head is slowly counting down to an explosion. Sasuke actually had been in love, you see, only his brother knew nothing about it. It was with in that relationship, that he...you could say...found out why he was irritated by women. It was high school...he felt happy, free, alive...with his lover...but soon things just ended bitterly. It was then he decided that love will cease to exist anymore, and the only things that his mind was suppose to be in was with his family's company.

Sasuke groaned. Coffee. He needed coffee.

"Nara!", the raven bellowed.

His door slowly opened and a ponytailed brunette immediately came in with his cup of coffee, making his way to the raven-hair. Shikamaru Nara was somehow a good enough person to be worthy to be an aquaintance of his. With the man's personality to find things immediately troublesome yet was still calm and hardworking, he found the guy to be the only person he could trust and made him his own secretary.

"What's with the that?", Sasuke asked at the new beverage that seemed to have been bought in a different cafe.

"They're out...", Shikamaru imformed, handing Sasuke his coffee then said, "So...you seem steaming...your brother again, Sasuke?".

The raven hair lightly shook his coffee before answering. "Bastard's always talking nonsense...". There was a long silence before the Uchiha continued upon boticing something. "Who made you smile, Nara?".

With the question, Shikamaru's - well, Sasuke was exaggerating - smirk grew wider. "Met some guy in the coffee shop...he seemed troublesome...but was quite rather intriguing after all...actually got me talking in the end...".

"Did he now?", Sasuke said. For a person to make Shikamaru intrigued...and talk...that was different. Everything to his secretary was troublesome. He then decided to get back to his work, beginning to get to typing, as he took a light sip of his coffee...

...only to spit it out quite immediately. On his laptop! On his damn, fucking, probably forever dead laptop!

Shikamaru blinked a few times at the raven. "What's wrong now? If it's something 'bout work, you didn't have to destroy the laptop...it has all your files, doesn't it?", he said slowly.

The raven brought the cup down his desk and looked rather heated up. "It's the fuckin' coffee, Nara!".

"What's the matter with it? Cappucino, no other extra dab of anything sweet...the usual...or does it taste different to you?".

"It tastes of fuckin' caramel and too much of milk and sugars! Was this intentional, Nara?".

Shikamaru groaned at the accusation. "Of course not...haven't ever failed a coffee, have I? ".

Sasuke then grumbled incoherently as tried opening his laptop without success, obviously annoyed, until he snapped and threw the contraption across the room, as he shouted, "Damn, fuckin' coffee!". Then after a minute that he was left with his thoughts, he gave a sly smirk, his voice now quite lowered, "I can't afford any mistakes especially when it caused my files...a business shut down seems in order...where's that shop you bought this coffee in?".

"About 4 blocks away...shop's name's Horonigai Kohi to Okashi Cafe (1)", Shikamaru bit out, slowly fearing for the cafe's life, when he felt the dark aura that surrounded the raven. Sasuke always calmed himself through his drink, if gotten wrong, well...this was the result. No mercy. And if it's bad enough, destroying his laptop would even probably cause death. The owner should be thankful Sasuke was just shutting down the business.

As soon as the information was sent, Sasuke stormed out.

The only person left sighed at the open door. "That idiot...no womder he asked what kind of coffee Uchiha hated...che! It's his problem now", then he smirked, "Though, I believe things will start to become less troublesome soon...".

Sasuke immediately called Kakashi, his driver, to start the car the moment the elevator was taking too long to reach his floor. The moment he was getting there, he needed to go. Fast. He's already been pissed off by his brother, and the only perfect time to get just one simple, normal coffee was destroyed...a quick run down to let everybody know that he had power was exquisitely perfect! If there's one more thing he hated, it was something totally full of sweet! He will not settle for messed up orders!

The raven immediately got in his car, his silver-haired driver, looking through the rear mirror, probably smirking; he didn't really know due to his mask that nobody knew the reason why he wore one. He made too ridiculous reasons for anybody to last long to get the real truth.

"Ready to crush dreams, are we?", the older man said, while he made the vehicle roar to life as it drove off.

"Shut up, Kakashi! I'm shutting down a business! 4 blocks away...uhhh...Horonigai Cafe! Hurry!", Sasuke muttered angrily under his breath in a way that the silver-haired man was still able to hear.

Kakashi chuckled. "Nigai...hmmm...Horonigai Cafe? Sounds familiar...on it, Mr. Grumpy head...".

After a blood boiling 5 minutes, due to Kakashi's insistence on telling him about what happened, Sasuke watched as the vehicle skidded into a halt as they stopped into a lot that was occupied by a shop with cream-colored walls with brown tinted signs and the chairs for the outer venue, and some details of blue for the umbrellas that hung up outside, with a last red for the door. From the glass that separated the outside from the in, the raven could immediately see that the cafe wasn't really booming, but nor was it a ghost town either; it seemed like it was deemed best for families and friends to get relaxed and comfortable, the aura of it visible enough, as coffee and pastries accompanied by the shop as well. Sadly, making the co-owner of the world's most well-known company upset, all will be soon no more. They needed to hurry and find someplace else.

"Now I remember...", Kakashi finally said with a probable frown, "Sasuke, you're not really going to shut this down are you?".

"Hn. A mistake is a mistake, isn't it?", the Uchiha said coldly.

The silver haired man sighed. "Can't say I tried...now get out of here before your limo's going to be swarmed again...".

The raven gave a short nod and got out, immediately earning him looks from those surrounding him, that he didn't care to bother about anymore.

He slowly entered the shop, the aroma of coffee and sweets entering his nostrils._ BitterSweet? Kinda makes sense..._ Then he gave an evil smirk as he headed for the fortunately just emptied counter, where a girl with long dark hair and had lavender eyes that soon directed at him. She wasn't the least bit interested who he was, but the raven still knew that she knew who he was. Innocence reeked from her.

"Ah! S - sir, may I take your order?", the woman said, shyly, almost a whisper.

Sasuke paused as he turned to the girl's nametag. "Hinata, is it?", he said in a cool and firm voice, "I'd like to speak to your manager...".

"Ah...s - sir, the m - manager isn't around...", she said, sounding slightly frightened at the cool demeanor of the figure in front of him, especially when her name graced the man's lips.

"Oh? Then whoever is in charge then...".

"S - sir, is something the matter?".

"Actually, yes, now would you just call for the person in charge here?".

"Ah...b - but, sir...".

Sasuke was slowly losing his patience at the girl and suddenly slammed his hand on the counter, gaining the attention of the people in the cafe. "You know who I am, don't you? Just give me the damn, fuckin' guy!", he said under his breath while gritting his teeth.

Sasuke watched as Hinata suddenly looked scared, trying to find for her lost words. Soon, a male with wild brunette hair and red tattoo on his face came in, suddenly blinking at the Uchiha, checking if he really was there. When he already came to the facts, he walked over to the frightened girl and placed a hand around her, whispering something the raven didn't hear. The girl immediately nodded and left, not sparing a glance at Sasuke. After the brunette checked to see his fellow employee had left, he turned to the customers of the shop.

"Everything's fine people, hurry on to...uhhh...whatever it is you guys were doing...", then he turned to the raven-hair with a small smirk, "Sasuke Uchiha, co-President of Sharingan Enterprises, are you not? What can we do for you?".

Sasuke scanned the nametag of the guy as well. "I deserve an audience with the one in charge here...".

"Deserve? Look, man...uhhh...I mean, Uchiha-san, we don't want any trouble, why do you need him?".

"It's important business matters...".

"Does he know you?".

"Not quite...just go get him will you?", Sasuke said coldly.

"Yeah but - ".

"Alright, Kiba Inuzuka", the raven bit out after checking the nametag, "if you must know...I'm shutting this shop down...anymore 'but' s?", Sasuke said coldly, but in a way like it meant nothing.

The brunette's eyes widened. "Dude, you - ".

"Wha - ? Who's getting shut down?", a loud voice suddenly interruped with a loud yawn that followed.

Sasuke turned to see Hinata in front of a man he wasn't able to get a full glimpse of since he was still somwhere inside, yet it was still visible that his eyelids were closed, one being rubbed by his hand. The raven snorted. "Sleeping on a job? Please don't tell me you're the one in charge...doesn't seem to fit you...seeing that you're someone...uncapable...".

The rubbing ceased and soon, a fist connected to the raven's face, earning gasps from the shop, only the blonde couldn't care less.

"What the fu - ", the Uchiha cursed, his hand immediately holding on to his punched cheek.

Bronze lids snapped open to blazing azure eyes. "Is taking a break ever in your vocabulary? Probably not with that cranky attittude of yours, huh? Oh and one more thing...don't...", he trailed off, "Wait! You?".

Sasuke was soon finally able to take full sight of the person who punched him. Blond hair, blue eyes, tan skinned. It was just suppose to be any other person to the raven, someone who he was suppose to be really pissed at for shouting and him and everything when the guy wasn't even suppose to be talking to him; he's suppose to question the guy fiercely and demand him to be sent to jail, ruin his whole life or anything far more greater...but...

...those familiar shining azure eyes only managed to mute him.

"D - dobe?".

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...end it there, end it there! Was suddenly getting angry and shutting down a business too much? Oh well...my plot! Please leave a review so I'd know what you think of it!**

**(1) BitterSweet Coffee and Confections Cafe**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Things probably suck here...just a filler I guess... Don't sue me! Please save me from depression and visit my other fics!**

* * *

**BitterSweet Chances**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Thoughts**

It's been probably half an hour, as Kakashi watched as the probably most familiar raven-hair came out of the shop. Surprisingly, Sasuke wasn't wearing a face of satisfaction...or better yet even anger or a smile. He knew already why the shop was familiar to him - someone in there was a person he also knew. The vehicle's door opened, and from his rear mirror, the silver haired man continued to examine the raven more. His face obviously contained things worth knowing about. Maybe lightening the mood would work...

"So...was there begging, Mr. Uchiha?", Kakashi said playfully at the raven.

"No...I didn't even shut them down...", Sasuke said quietly.

The silver haired man seemed real surprise. Sasuke would probably grunt, murmur a "Hn" or say something about doing much worse than the shut down. But he just said things straightforwardly. Just like that. Hmmm...

"So, are we going back?", Kakashi asked.

Sasuke was silent for a while until he gave a light shake of a head as if he made his mind about something then said, "Bring me to the nearest Apple shop...", he said, still in a low voice.

"Isn't it to immediate to buy a new laptop? You could just - ".

"Just drive, Kakashi...", Sasuke ordered.

The silver haired man shrugged then started the engine, and soon drove away. The ride was silent - the raven wasn't really fond of the vehicle's radio. From time to time, he checked on the silent Uchiha, who's eyes just gazed at the window, while his chin rested on his fisted hand. He was used to that quiet attitude, but somehow you could really see in the Sasuke's eyes that it wasn't because he wanted nothing to do with his driver, but because he was thinking of something.

Real deep.

It also seems that it was something worth the length of time. Sasuke would just have settled into ordering any brand of computer - that is if it's a worthy one. But the Apple store was actually the farthest from the where they were...the whole long drive was on purpose. Getting there, you could have probably thought up something a whole lot big and deep. Just what happened in there? Could the Uchiha be...

When they reached the location, Sasuke was still as silent as ever as he made his way out of the car, and gave a short nod to the silver haired man. It took only a few minutes before Sasuke came back with a new boxed Mac in hand, probably the most latest edition - might as well buy something working with the latest and fastest technology there is. The silent raven has to stop, Kakashi was curious enough.

"You seem awfully quiet...", Kakashi started as he drove away.

"Has it crossed your mind that I don't want to talk...", the raven mumbled.

"Hmmm...I guess it has...but that's something different...it's either you don't want to talk since you just don't, and you don't want to talk since you're in deep thought...".

"Then it's the first...have I really been in this limo for only once for you to not understand...".

"No...you've been here for years and I think I know the difference...something's obviously bothering you...", he said in a matter of fact tone, "...want to share?"

The raven sneered. "It's none of your business".

"Awww! But Sasuke...it could be if you told me...", the silver haired man insisted.

The raven rolled his eyes. "Hatake, shut up...".

"So I'm right, huh?".

"It has obviously nothing to do with you, Kakashi...so shut it!".

"Hmmm...I don't think so...so, let me guess, you met someone, didn't you?"

Silence.

"The shop seems like it's filled with wonderful people...could it be...someone you found interest in?".

Still nothing.

"Have I mentioned that I _have _been in that shop some quite few times...maybe names will bring it out of you...".

Sasuke still acted as if he didn't hear a thing.

"Hyuuga Hinata? She's quite a girl...".

Nope. No reaction there.

"It can't be Kiba Inuzuka...".

The raven was still not responding.

"Hmmm...Naruto Uzumaki?".

Sasuke visibly tensed. "He's a blond idiot...why would I be interested in him?", he said negatively, yet there was a slight tone that Kakashi was able to pick out as the opposite of what he said.

"Hmmm...but you are...".

"What makes you say that?".

The silver haired man smirked mischievously under his mask. "You only shared your opinion about him...unlike the other two...".

Oh yes...he's caught. "Whatever...", Sasuke mumbled.

"You know...we've met a whole lot...it's a surprise he hasn't gotten to you...".

Sasuke sighed. "He has...he's pure annoying...".

"He isn't...he's an interesting young man", Kakashi chuckled.

"He isn't the slightest bit...".

"Everyone's fallen victim for him...don't deny that you haven't...".

"Hn. Like I said, he's someone I wouldn't associate with...".

"Did you know he's as close as a son to me...actually...he already might be...", he said with an eye smile.

Sasuke looked bewildered, both brows up, and eyes a bit widened. "Pardon?".

"Naruto could already be my son...understand, Mr. Uchiha?".

"Please tell me you're joking...".

"Fortunately, I'm not... Naruto's a good kid, Sasuke...it's nice having him around...it would be nice if you'd get along...". Kakashi was suddenly surprised when he noted Sasuke's silence that came with a tinge of pink in his cheeks. In an instant though, it was as if Kakashi was only imagining things.

"We could never...", Sasuke said, "But I'm surprise, Kakashi...you and Iruka?".

The silver haired man seemed amused. "Oh...he told you?".

A pause. "No...I...".

"Naruto trusts people too much...but that way, he actually gains himself a load of people...".

Sasuke snorted. "With his attitude...I'm not at all surprised...".

"And you know...some of those load of people takes interest in him...". The silver haired man smirked under his mask when the raven seemed to have turned away, a plan taking place.

"So?", the Uchiha murmured.

"You couldn't be...one of them, could you, Mr. Uchiha?". He was expecting maybe a beet red Uchiha, but all he got was the similar pink.

"Please tell me 1 fact why you think of that putrid reason...".

"Well...it's a fact that you don't care about conversing about someone, but just now, I believe I haven't received any "Hn" of some sort...you even spoke a lot...I can go the whole day if you want me to...".

Sasuke sighed at the evaluation. "Look, Kakashi...you got me...if you must know...".

* * *

Kakashi soon parked the limo in the usual spot of the company. It seems Sasuke has just told him the whole truth...well, he would've learned about it from Naruto soon anyways, but instead the Uchiha got to tell him his side. He could say that the raven was having all the right to be silent and get to thinking a little while ago.

"Kakashi...".

Said man looked up to his passenger.

"Look, I know it's all wrong...so tell Naruto, and I swear - ".

"Understand, Mr. Uchiha...".

"You better...". Sasuke got out of the vehicle, his boxed laptop at hand and gave a curt nod, before striding off.

The silver haired man sighed. "Ah, young love these days...".

Sasuke soon reached his office, not surprised when the employees themselves were surprised at his not so intimidating attitude. He had more things on his mind. He wasn't really the least bit in a bad mood but nor was he in a calm one. His whole encounter he had in the shop was...well...seriously messing up his mind. He slumped to his chair and gave an exasperated sigh. Kakashi wasn't an amateur when it came to knowing about him...he didn't know why he gave in to telling the man, bu the just did...unfortunately, it didn't seem to have taken the weight of his chest...just a bit; jumbles of words were actually the only things he thought he said to his driver.

Why? Why was he feeling this...and now?

His brother would probably want to know of what just happened...but he didn't know everything...

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiing! _

Sasuke grabbed his phone. _Speak of the devil...literally..._

"Aniki".

_"Awww! Where's my 'Hello Aniki, I've missed your voice'?". _Sasuke could really feel the smirk gracing his demon of a brother's lips.

"Fuck you! What do you want?".

_"Calm down, baby brother, no need to rush...". _

"Itachi...".

_"You know, you're quite much more cranky today...c'mon, tell Aniki what's wrong...". _

"Like hell I'd do that...".

_"Awww! Why not?". _

"Coz you're a fucking demon...".

_"I appreciate the compliment, Otouto..."._

"Aniki...".

"Hn?".

"Go to hell!".

_"Hmmm...you're giving me a day off? Why that's kind of you, little brother..."._

"Itachi, I have more things to do than to listen to you useless shit!".

_"Hmmm...so is Naruto Uzumaki useless shit, little brother?". _

Sasuke froze. _How...? He shouldn't have... Oh right. Demon._

_"Otouto, don't sit there and planning your denial..."._

"I don't - ".

_"Do you seriously think you could hide from me, little brother?". _

"Itachi, stop the useless fucking up and shit, you - ".

_"I'm just speaking of the truth..."._

"Like a demon like you knows the meaning of truth...".

_"You can't hide it, I know everything... Naruto Uzumaki...he's your - ". _

Sasuke didn't bother to let him finish and hang up the phone. _Fuck! Damn Itachi! _The image of his brother giving an evil smile plastered on his mind. He was sure the image wasn't just...his brother really must have felt triumphant. _But...fuck! He could have said...uggghhh! It's not like he was going to... _

"How'd your time in the shop go?".

"Nara...", Sasuke murmured, the accent of boredom already familiar to him.

"Did you really shut down the business?".

The raven looked up to watch his secretary heading for a chair that was across his desk, trying to find some words, but just shook his head. Itachi just seemed to have just ruined him a lot more. He just really knew the right time to fuck things up for him, doesn't he?

"Hey, Uchiha, did you hear me?".

Said Uchiha shook out of his stupor and massaged his temples, still not bothering to answer Shikamaru.

"It seems Itachi decided to ruin you twice, huh?".

Sasuke sighed. "He's total fucked up!", he groaned.

Shikamaru just nodded. A long silence befell among them and Shikamaru said quietly, "Saw Naruto?".

The raven tensed, then mumbled with a small smirk, "Hn. He called you Shika, you know?".

The ponytailed brunette rolled his eyes. "That troublesome idiot...told him not to call me that...".

"He's stubborn...always has been...".

Shikamaru's attention was caught. "You've known each other?".

_Fuck! How had that happened? Why...why'd he say that? _"He...we've met in High School...".

"You know...I think I have a feeling you're not saying anything...".

Sasuke raised a brow.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I dunno...whatever...but you're definitely hiding something...".

_He could trust him, couldn't he? Maybe talking about it with someone who maybe doesn't always pass time with a porn book could be different... _He sighed. _Shikamaru would be the last. _He mumbled.

Shikamru's eyes widened. "Excuse me? Did you just - ".

The raven heaved a deep sigh. "Yes...I said...Naruto...he...we've...

...we've dated...".

* * *

**A/N: Review please even if this is probably a suckish chappie :((( Except that...it's a cliffie! Hehe...things will actually get better after this...next chapter's what happened at the shop :)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! Well here's next chap! Sorry that I haven't posted my other stories yet...this came faster since this was suppose to be chapter 2 in the first place, and also, school just started days ago...ugghhh...my parents are actually depriving me of internet since it's graduating year! Oh well...I'll still balance and work things out for you guys ^_^**

* * *

** BitterSweet Chances**

* * *

** Chapter 3: Flashback**

"...we've dated...".

Shikamaru was speechless. His mouth opened then closed, then just sighed. "Well, this is...un...suspected...but...what happ - ".

Sasuke leaned on his chair and roughly ruffled his hair. "Things just...have gone out of hand...between us...".

"You mean...that's what your brother called for?", the ponytailed brunette said quietly, as he fiddled with getting Sasuke's laptop out of the box, "He knows...?".

The raven grasped his hair tightly and nodded. "Shikamaru", he sighed, "just...leave me for a while...".

Shikamaru gave a short nod and soon left, leaving the young Uchiha alone. He groaned. "Shit!, Naruto...". The raven clenched his hand to a fist and slammed his desk. "Dammit!". He closed his eyes, reminiscing once again.

**-Flashback- (Even if Sasuke's the one reminiscing, this is a normal POV, so it's like Sasuke's present thoughts that time are there)**

"D- dobe?".

The blonde lit up. "Sasuke-teme! No wonder I was feeling a familiar bastard-ish presence...sup?".

"Uhhh...". _Uhhh? What the hell is that?_

"Woah! Dude, you serious? You know him?", Kiba said, eyes wide at a such powerful acquaintance of the blond.

"Sure...", Naruto gave a gentle smile at the raven, "You could say...we've had...uhhh...how do I say this...our times, I guess...right, teme?".

But Sasuke wasn't able to say anything; it seems everything had gone still and mute. His gaze was fixated on the blond, his ebony eyes locking gazes with azure eyes that perfectly equaled the beautiful fine sky itself, complimenting his sun-bright hair that fell on his bronze, gentle face. His face immediately heat up when his eyes landed on soft, pink lips. _WHAT? Why?_

"Oi! Teme! Did you eat a fly or somethin?", Naruto yelled out, noticing the gaping Uchiha, looking as if he wanted to say something.

The raven cursed himself for looking ridiculous, then closed his mouth and tugged on a smirk at the blond's question. He was still...he was still the same old dobe - obnoxious, loud...but that was what he is, wasn't he? _Fuck! What is he talking about? He and Naruto was just...past... So why was he so bothered? What was the twinging feeling he had in his gut?_ He was soon snapped out of stupor when a hand gripped his wrist.

"Teme! Stop standing there with that smirk! Turn your flirt button off! People are staring, dumbass!".

Sasuke just mumbled a "Hn", his smirk slowly widening. Just like before too, the blonde was just his source of his rare smiles. Soon, he was led away fromewhere, he was unaware, that he was standing frozen.

"Guys, I'll take 5...maybe 10...teme here's probably lost...need him to talk to know where he wants to be...", Naruto called out with an amused smile.

"Dude, you better talk...he said he's shutting us out!", Kiba said, immediately stopping the blonde, but to the his surprise, Naruto just turned and smiled.

"I'll handle it...I think I know why he wanted to do it!", he said reassuringly, "Oh and man, bring us some cappucino, nothing more, nothing less...". After the order, he brought he and Sasuke to a table that was somehow far away enough from viewing eyes.

Sasuke quietly got to his own seat, sitting like...well...like the Uchiha he is...prim and proper, with his smrik still there. _Oh...so he still knows does he...?_ When Naruto got to his own seat, he gave a smile to the raven that Sasuke immediately knew as the real Naruto. Now that the blonde seemed closer and even though there really is no difference to any other person...Naruto looked beau - _Shit! What the fuck am I thinking? And what the hell is with 'real Naruto'? That knowledge of the blonde should be -_

"I knew Shika was talking about you...", Naruto disrupted his thoughts.

"Shika? You mean Nara? You actually even gave him a nickname...", the Uchiha said quietly with a quirk of a brow, acting as if his thoughts were slightly angering him, "You really are a people person aren't you, dobe?".

The blonde gave a small smile. "Teme...", he teased back, then said, "And I guess you're not, right?". Before Sasuke could add a larger insult, a cup of coffee that was given by Kiba, landed on their table. "Thanks, dude...", Naruto said, shifting his gaze to his friend with a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah sure...", the brunette said, then soon left, before giving a short glance at the raven.

The blonde returned to Sasuke, offering the beverage. "Here, drink up...I can't help but notice that smoke is hovering above you...", Naruto teased, "...now you could probably reconsider shutting down our business?".

The raven took the cup and sipped before answering. "I'll save you this one time...", Sasuke said in a low voice that earned him a triumphant grin from the blonde, then continued "...even if your coffee caused me my laptop...".

There was a pregnant pause before Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's sudden burst of laughter. "You - you (ha) did a spit take? Oh God, Sasuke...that's (ha) hysterical! Why wasn't I there? Should've caught it in film...million views I tell you, millions!".

Sasuke glared daggers at the blonde, coming up with black mail. Hey! When the blonde was around, even as an Uchiha, black mail was actually possible to do. "Say more, dobe, and there's no more reconsidering...".

It immediately shut the Uzumaki up with narrowed eyes. "Bastard...".

"Dumbass...".

"Asshole...".

"Dobe...".

"Teme!".

The raven grinned. Their bickers feel so nostalgic. He missed the blonde. A lot. _What the fuck!_ Okay...change topic. "So...what brings you to work here...".

Naruto's glare disappeared, and shining intrigued eyes stared at the raven. "Are you trying to make conversation, teme?". Sasuke rolled his eyes, making Naruto chuckle, "Oh c'mon...it's not everyday that happens!".

_And it's not everday you happen to...wait...what?_ He again just tried to look calm and took a sip of his coffee, as a comfortable silence fell among them, as he soon caught 2 pairs of eyes staring at their direction then he got back to the blonde. "Your friends seem to be worrying about you...".

The blonde gave a small smile, as he turned his head to the counter, with his hand giving a wave. "Yo! Guys! He's not shutting us down!", then he got back to the raven that currently had a brow raised. "I know they have much more to be worried about...I mean, who wouldn't when their friend is talking to an ice cold monster that spreads sorrow and depression...for all they know...it's contagious, 'ya know?", Naruto said, earning him an eye roll that he gave back with a smile.

"Met more other people along the way?".

"Like you said, teme, I'm a people person! You know, I found this guy...he's...".

Sasuke just continued to quietly listen to the blonde's chatter about probably a never ending list of people he met, as he just gazed at those shining sapphire eyes that were full of contagious happiness. The Uchiha didn't really know how long or that he was staring...he just seemed so enthralled by the blonde. He...he's just him. He was always something else or something special...someone he felt different when around. He knew that his feelings should have been discarded when he felt his mind set, and now that he was small steps closer for his family's company...so why now? Why did he feel so...needy? He gazed at the blonde more. He was just such a blonde ball of sunshine...too happy and too joyous...like he never experienced anything...from before. His gut suddenly twisted. Unconsciously, he muttered, "How have you been?".

Naruto stopped at his words, a golden brow raised. "Huh?".

"How have you been?", Sasuke said again quietly.

"Hmmm...I don't know...", Naruto shrugged, "Well I guess fine...working here...it's one step close to probably becoming a patissiere...and - ".

"No...what I meant is...", short pause, "...after that time...when I left...".

The blonde flinched then sighed while shrugging. "I dunno...I guess...to be honest, Sasuke, of course I wasn't fine...but that was the past...I'm moving on now...".

To unknown reasons, Sasuke's chest tightened. Maybe this was also the reason his gut was doing the same - Naruto seemed happy...even without him. Let's have the summary of their relationship, shall we? Like said, it was high school then. Naruto and Sasuke were friends, but soon, the blonde had grown feelings for the raven, who in turn felt the same. It was quite some 8 months, and after some time, the raven felt more into his role as an Uchiha than the blonde's lover. The little times that Naruto asked for just a little time with Sasuke, the Uchiha already called it demanding. He was blinded by his goal of owning his family's company and beating his own brother, and well...it was a bitter break up. End.

Sasuke sorted his thoughts, soon realizing all the whys. Seeing Naruto, seeing that he looked...he looked...he's just...fine! He wanted Naruto. God dammit! It seemed stupid to be so desperate...and more stupid when he especially knew that...he was the one who ended things in the first place. Suddenly, some part of him, for no reason, muttered, "Are you seeing anyone?".

Naruto's eyes widened a little at the blunt question. "What? A comeback, Sasuke?".

No idea why, but the raven was actually expecting that Naruto would have looked at least a bit interested, but he never thought that the blonde would actually think of it as a joke! His heart seemed to have tightened at the words. Sasuke's mouth opened then closed, shaking his head after. "Forget it...I didn't even mean to ask it...".

Naruto smirked. "But were you actually going for it?", he received silence that he mistook as something else, "Of course not, I guess...for all I know, you're already engaged...hmmm...or better yet...married!".

Sasuke just sat quiet, reading the blonde's expressions. He learned that it was a talent of his - seeing the real Naruto behind that mask of joy. But...fuck! What is it with him wanting to see or hear even a slight note of jealousy. He sighed.

"I'm not married nor am I engaged...see any ring, dobe?", Naruto mouthed a 'smartass bastard' that made Sasuke smirk, " Also...I'm not seeing anyone...".

"It's your business isn't it?".

_Hn, no venom, huh?_ Sasuke shook his head. "The company does need manning but a certain demon ass that I'm suppose to call brother is actually giving me half the work I'm suppose to do for...wife hunting...", Sasuke rolled his eyes at the last 2 words he said.

Naruto only chuckled. "He is a demon, isn't he?".

It wasn't a smirk anymore, but a smile. Sasuke could really remember the times he and Naruto were trying hard - real diamond surface hard - to keep away from Sasuke's greatest detective in the world-like brother. He's a pure crimson, pitchfork holding demon. "Unfortunately, I live with him...", the raven muttered.

"I'm so sorry...", Naruto tried to look like someone that had died as he placed a hand on the raven's shoulder, but couldn't supress his trembling smile.

Sasuke can't help but give a light chuckle. It's been a long time since he's done that...it was always only Naruto that could make him do these kind of things. "How 'bout you, dobe, seeing anyone?".

"Nope...just saw one...after we broke up...never saw him since...".

_Him?_ Sasuke can't help but feel a pang of jealousy knowing that the blonde got somewhere after being with him. He couldn't help but notice that Naruto was really making nothing of it. The blonde did say he wasn't all that fine when the raven left him...right?

There was a short uncomfortable silence between the two as Sasuke just focused on his thoughts before a certain brunette called out to the blonde.

"Yo! Fox face! We're out of strawberry mousse...come help, will ya!".

Sasuke watched as Naruto shook his head and smiled. "Coming, dog-breath!", he called out then excused himself from the raven.

Sasuke sighed, deciding to take advantage of being alone by beginning to start aligning his scattered thoughts...of the blonde. He frowned. He took notice when he was speaking of the somehow latest relationship the blonde had...well...he wasn't really sure if it was latest...for all he knew, the blonde passes his time in strip clubs or something. Sasuke mentally shivered at the imagination. Even he knew Naruto wasn't the type of person...but what if... The raven's chest tightened a bit once again.

He sighed. Back to the point, he was somehow able to grip that Naruto spoke calmly about the guy he dated...especially that it was a break up! Does Naruto really take relationships as nothing? He knew that Naruto was the type of guy that always looked at the present and the future, not really interested in the past - it only served to him as a learning experience; but the blonde was serious when being compassionate - if he would go as far as to make sure that he would be in a relationship, he took commitment to the relationship, no jokes and all. He was just that type of person.

Sasuke covered his flushed face. _Shit! Why now? Why...why am I...?_ The raven continued to curse himslef more as his cheeks felt heated up to one realization.

He's in love with Naruto.

Again.

"Hinata! Tell Kiba to keep it frozen for a while alright?", Sasuke heard Naruto call out. He immediately released his hand and placed back his usual face of passiveness, as Naruto got back to being in front of him.

"So, teme, anything else before we could all return to stuff?", the blonde asked.

The raven opened his mouth then shut it the next, soon giving only a shake of a head and said, "None...".

Naruto stood up and gave a smile. "It was nice seeing you again, Sasuke". He turned away, soon taking his leave, only for his wrist to be suddenly grasped. "Sasu - ".

The raven just held on to the wrist, unsure as well what made his hand moved on its own accord. "I - I...", he sighed and let go, then turned away his heated face, "W - would you take the chance if ever I tell you...to come back to me...?", Sasuke watched the silent blonde, "Y - you know...it's an 'if' question, dobe...", he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Naruto turned his body back to face the raven and sat back down on his seat. "Sit, Sasuke...", he said quietly as the Uchiha followed the command.

Sasuke quietly stared at the blonde, suddenly feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. Naruto seemed to not be showing any emotions until he gave a smirk, his mouth opening, giving an answer Sasuke never suspected to be said at all...

"I don't take a chance in love anymore, Sasuke...".

* * *

**A/N: Ha! You probably hate me! I wasn't actually suppose to write those last words up there...but yeah! So now you have a taste of this story's plot! Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy 2013! If you've noticed, not only this, but I've also already updated 'TLM?' :) In one day! This fic, I was really suppose to update 2 days after 2013 but yeah...my computer crashed :( I really wanna make it up to all of my fics and readers by updating them at least while I have time. I updated this 2nd coz it's the actually the fanfic I've grown attached to and I just wanna keep it's story ongoing and find out what you think about it :) Also, it's the end of our christmas break tomorrow...wish me luck I can update my other fics :) Oh and I'll have a surprise soon ;)**

**So...sorry for the long hiatus...enjoy :)**

* * *

BitterSweet Chances

* * *

_Previously (a flashback)_

_"I don't take a chance in love anymore, Sasuke..."._

The raven just sat there, totally taken aback by not saying a word, just blinking, really surprised.

That's when Naruto's smirk widened to a smile and carefreely leaned against his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "Yup...story of my life. Interesting, huh?".

With the way the blonde was acting so casually, not affected by what he was saying, Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow, looking as if Naruto just said something immature,"You're joking, right?".

The blonde just kept smiling yet his eyes were intently looking right at the raven's own, who in turn just can't help not looking right in them. And that's when he was able to see in those blue orbs where Naruto's bright smile didn't touch, the message: He wasn't joking.

"W-why?", Sasuke asked. He said it in a way that was casually curious, but he just can't help stuttering. He just can't help wondering what brought this about to the blonde.

"That's between me, myself and I, Sasu...". He winked at the raven, who was then sent blushing. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm sure we both have our own things to do...".

Both stood up at those words and Sasuke just nodded and muttered stuff like, 'Yeah' or 'Okay's.

He was just about to take his leave when he was surprised, a warm hand slipped into his. He trailed it with his eyes and found a tan arm leading to Naruto, who to his shock suddenly edged closer to his face. Soon, he only felt a hot breath in his ear.

"Have fun wife hunting...".

The raven felt the presence leave his side. He didn't even notice he shut his eyes until he opened them widely, facing a snickering blonde.

Sasuke gave his usual smirk, as if he was going with the joke, ignoring his thumping heart, trying to look like the egoistic bastard he used to be, trying to look like not one of the blonde's words has affected him from the start, and trying to look like not a million emotions and questions were flooding his mind right now as he gave an answer he honestly thought, but said it in a sarcastic way,

"You know I only prefer you, Naru...". He missed using that nickname like he used to back in the days...he just thought it was interesting to use it now. Then after some quick decisions, he gave him his wink that, paired with his smirk, usually sent women swooning at his feet. He knew it doesn't work for Naruto but he did it anyways.

Still smiling, Naruto only threw his tongue out at him. "Whatever, teme! Get your hot ass out of here already!".

With that, Sasuke's said 'hot ass' was slapped by the blonde. He raised his brow, confused and amused.

"I still know how to flirt", Naruto giggled.

That's when the raven realized that the blonde hasn't removed his hand from him as he gave it a gentle squeeze. "See ya around!".

Then he let go. The Uchiha dropped his smirk and gave a curt nod.

Before Sasuke fully exited the shop, he looked back one last time and noticed something.

He swore...he saw Naruto's cheeks tinged pink.

**- End of Flashback -**

Pale hands went to jet black hair and gave it a rough tug. Sasuke hated this.

Why was he feeling this way with Naruto?

He told himself a while ago that it was because he loved the blonde all over again. But right now, he just can't accept that. It was just too sudden.

"Maybe...maybe I just miss him...". Sasuke muttered.

Somehow the raven felt soothed with his words. It couldn't be NOT true, really. After all he can't deny it that Naruto became someone special to him. He was different than all of the people Sasuke has ever encountered. Someone who was able to actually force himself into the Uchiha's life and trigger something in his emotions.

Again, someone special.

Maybe he just missed the way that Naruto triggered him. To get him to actually react, to actually make him alive or simply to just make him happy.

A sense of deja vu hit the raven and with that, he remembered something. Something he kept 5 years ago.

When he also thought that he was regretting leaving Naruto, that he thought he really missed the blonde and when he was berating with his self, like now, if he really just wants him back.

He shuffled through his lowest drawer for a while until a yellowed, overturned photograph ceased him to. It's been so long since he alwys went back to retrieving this photo over and over again every single day since Sasuke thought he missed the blonde's energy around him then. So long since he thought if maybe he wanted Naruto back. So long because he decided that...no, his life was alright without Naruto.

Gently, as if it was too fragile to clutch, the raven picked it up, rubbing smoothly over the small scribbled letters at the lower right of the picture.

_You've already taken my heart._  
_ Thanks for accepting it._  
_ Keep it safe :) x_

_Yours forever,_  
_Naru :9_

_P.S. I'm sorry you have to hold it forever_

Both his thumb and his eyes lingered over the words_ Yours forever._

Sasuke gave a sad smile. _If only Naruto knew what we would become._

He soon flipped over the photo. It was a 3-in-1 photo, taken when Naruto decided to drag him to the arcade _then_ to the photobooth.

Sasuke was really queasy that day. It was his birthday then and Naruto had felt obliged to have made him feel at least happy and he thought constant competitions in the arcade would have done the trick. He just wanted Sasuke to attain happiness, was what the blonde explained. But for the whole day, half of the raven's mind wanted to answer back to Naruto, _I just want to attain you_.

Sasuke blushed at the corny words he thought then. But he really did remember that day, his thoughts and feelings fresh on his mind, and, truly, he remembered how he really fought the urge to stop focusing solely on Naruto and how he was being dragged around, his hand tightly clasped in the blonde's own.

Black orbs landed firstly on both of their heads in the photo. Blonde and black, wet, slick and sweaty.

Just before they entered the photobooth, Naruto chose that he wanted their last match to be in the form of DDR. Whoever won in it would have to do what the other ordered him to do. Sasuke was hesitant but complied. Naruto immediately chose a song with a dance he and Sasuke both knew well. The rythm and beats of the song flowed right in the boys' system and soon, they were just reliving the moment they did the same in earlier years.

Their ever so perfect synchronized dance though had to be cut short when they began attracting crowds of people. Sasuke still remembered the exact words the blonde muttered between breaths that caused him to lose:

"_We'll have to wrap this up soon, Sasu...I'll win and you'll be mine tonight, baby..."._

The blonde sent a wink at the raven right after and it was enough to make him distracted with other ideas.

So when they had to do an exchange to end the song, Sasuke wasn't too alert and Naruto bumped roughly into him. It almost sent him falling on his back, if not for the blonde who quickly wrapped his arm around the raven, his face, immediately brought close to the Uchiha.

The song ended then and the crowd roared, thinking that this falling and catching was part of the choreographed dance; but on the other hand, both boys being cheered on were still breathing heavily right in front of each other's faces.

Sasuke was glad then that he was flushed, to make up for another heat that crept on his face for a different reason. But for Naruto, seeing him flushed, breathing heavily, his hot breath landing on him while his hair was drenched in sweat and his blue orbs staring intently on him, he can't help thinking he had to break the connection soon.

So he muttered a thanks and Naruto let go, his eyes leaving him then focusing on the screen, smiling wide when he saw that he won. Bringing him back to the reason why he fell in the first place.

_Naruto and his words..._, Sasuke thought haughtily.

And so the photobooth happened, the story being weaved in the 3 photos in the picture.

**- Flashback -**

_"Ne, Sasuke, we'll just do the photobooth last!", Naruto whined._

_"Hn", was Sasuke's only reply. With the way the blonde was desperately wanting to go to the photobooth, Naruto obviously took it as a yes grunt and smiled brightly as he took the raven's hand and dragged him along._

_As soon as they got in, Naruto paid and tried fixing himself at least since sweat was still pouring from his strands and dropped on his forehead. Sasuke didn't feel the need to bother but was suddenly surprised when hands found their way to his face and began fixing his hair._

_"Oi, dobe!"._

_"Stop whining, Sasuke...aaaaand there!", then he pouted at Sasuke, "Look decent at least in the camera, kay?"._

_Naruto was so cute when he was pouting, but the raven can't give in that fast so he just muttered a, "Hn"._

_The blonde just smiled anyways._

_As the screen started counting down, Sasuke felt the blonde wrap his arm around his neck. He wasn't the type to smile and he needed to calm himself down with the touch so he resolved to scowl at the camera. (cutie, Sasuke ^_^)_

_**Chiizu!**, the screen said._

_When he heard a snapping sound, he felt Naruto's arm release him. He frowned. Suddenly, the blonde was being quiet, so he asked as he turned. "Naru-!"._

_He wasn't able to continue looking at the blonde when he felt a whisper in his ear, a sly smirk gracing the words even as he didn't see. "I know what I want you to to do for me now, Sas...uke..."._

_The raven tensed, heat creeping up on his face._

_**Chiizu!**_

W-what is he on about?_ Sasuke was totally panicking now. Why was Naruto sounding so seductive and sexy? The Uchiha blushed more with the thought. He really tried his best to speak casually. "Hn. What is it dobe?"._

_"Hmmm...look at me when the camera snaps, will you?". His voice was still strangely a seductive whisper that brought a tingle down Sasuke's spine, and the moment Naruto's words sank into him, all he could hear was the machine's voice, yet he knew he and Naruto were saying something._

_**'San...'**, the machine voiced out._

_"Why? For what purpose?", Sasuke muttered._

_"Just...?". Naruto's voice was back now yet it was soft and pleading like a child's._

_**'Nii..'**  
_

_"Hn"._

_"You won't smile anyways"._

**_'Ichi...'_**

_"Yeah...whatever..."._

_**Chiizu!**_

_Sasuke immediately turned, curious about Naruto's demand, to wait any longer. Anyways, a deal was a deal. So he was surprised when his lips were suddenly captured in Naruto's own. The blonde left no time letting Sasuke recover as he licked on the raven's bottom lip, waiting for Sasuke to grant him entrance._

_The Uchiha finally caught on the sweet pleasure he was feeling. At last, he was glad he was free to not hide his emotions anymore. He let Naruto in, savouring the blonde's taste in him as his tongue glided everywhere as well. Naruto pulled apart for only a while to catch some air then brought himself to Sasuke again, his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck._

_The blonde sent unsaid words through his actions: he wanted this. And Sasuke felt it. As much as Naruto started this whole thing, seeming like he was suppose to be dominant, Sasuke wanted to disagree. He had to take back his position. Sasuke knew Naruto felt the sudden change of power when he hesitated yet he just let Sasuke continue, now gripping on the jet black hair as the kiss deepened._

_It seemed like hours to the raven when he heard a 'Ding!' from the machine and Naruto's hand fell on his chest and gave him a gentle push to end the kiss. The blonde fully parted from him and very quickly scooped the picture, running past the Uchiha to leave the photobooth only after he gave him his parting words, "I love you, teme..."._

_Sasuke was left in a daze. Soon enough, he felt the need to go and left for home._

_That night, he received a text from Naruto. _Happy Birthday...sorry I left you all of a sudden...

_Sasuke only smiled though and replied. _It's okay, dobe...thanks

_Minutes passed, Naruto didn't reply after and Sasuke was anxious that the blonde may have thought that he already ended their conversation with that, so he sent a second text that took a while to be sent after some decisionings._

I enjoyed today...I love you too...idiot. Since ever

_He just added the word idiot to lighten the mood. Naruto didn't seem to reply fast and Sasuke was starting to think that Naruto had slept already, until he felt his phone vibrate._

Thanks...really. We'll talk tomorrow._ Before Sasuke thought that was the last of it, another text came. _I love you, Sasuke. Night :) x

**- End of Flashback -**

Sasuke smiled sadly at the memory. The next day after that, they did talk, and soon, they were officially a couple. Not long after, Naruto returned to him the photo with the scribbled words already. He was told that he had a second copy with him and he wanted the original with the Uchiha.

Sasuke scanned the photo. There they were, on the upper left corner of the photo, Naruto giving a V sign after all while he wrapped his arm around him, who was scowling, but looking closely, his cheeks were tinged pink a bit from the contact.

On its right was where Naruto was caught by the camera whispering the last syllable of Sasuke's name. Well, it wasn't that he was caught all of a sudden...Naruto knew what he was doing. He ws actually slyly smiling and narrowing his eyes at the camera in this. On the other hand, Sasuke's eyes were wide, his figure was stiff, tensed at being surprised by Naruto's words and his cheeks were fully red.

On the lower bottom, where the largest picture was in place, there he was, lids half closed in response to the blonde's actions, who in turn was smiling while he was surely enjoying Sasuke.

The raven continued glazing his eyes on the photo. Suddenly, images entered his mind. His brother, placing a hand on his shoulder, looking both proud and yet sly at him, he himself shaking hands with ever growing business partners, and him "smiling", as cameras took pictures of him, deeming him the youngest most successful businessman there is.

Sasuke shook his head and finally placed the photo back to where it belonged, giving the drawer a slam, then proceeded to figuring out his new laptop.

The images were right. That was what Sasuke thought. He shouldn't be regretting leaving Naruto. His decision has already been made years ago. He can handle his business without love in his life. He can handle life on his own.

He can handle his life without Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: Raise your hand if Sasuke's being a fuckin asshole, moron of a bastard! Well...lol...yeah anyways. Don't worry, we'll make him see the true light someday and he just might have to painfully regret things *evil smile***

**Ummm...so... Next chapter/s, we'll see Naruto's view on things, coz by the way, don't you think I'm making this seem so NaruSasu? It's not that I don't want to, since it'll be pretty interesting to try...but I'll think about it in chapters. So yeah, we'll reveal Naruto's true thoughts ;)**

**Review! Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: After 2 long months... an update for this! Yey! More notes and hopefully acceptable explanations below... for now, enjoy :)**

* * *

Bittersweet Chances

* * *

_Fuck._

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Aghh!_

Naruto was so close to banging his head repeatedly on the counter in front of him.

His eyes trailed a raven haired figure who finally made his way to a black limousine. Unquestionably belonging to none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Once the black car was out of the curb, he realized he had been holding his breath for too long and his body felt too tense.

_Okay, calm down, Uzumaki, calm. the fuck. down!_

Finally he crossed his arms on top of the displayed pastries refrigerator and groaned as he dropped his head roughly on top of his limbs. He was blushing, he felt it. He just wished that his passive happy facade had worked on Sasuke. After all, it's been so long since he had placed one. Been so long since he was forced to have to.

Now he had no choice in this again and it was all Sasuke's fault.

_Fuck you, teme..._

Burden of years ago filled the blonde's chest, grabbing tightly in his insides. His vision blurred causing him to clench his eyes shut. He knew it's certainly been a while that troubles went down his road, therefore, it seemed that it was only a matter of time that Sasuke had come back in his life. Well... there goes his moment of peace.

_Fuck you, teme..._

"Naruto?".

He immediately stood straight at the one who had called his name. "Yo! Kiba!".

The brunette raised a suspicious brow at him. "What the hell's wrong with you? Something up?".

Naruto faked a yawn. "Just tired. Damn teme never gave me a chance to have a break". He rolled his eyes, forcing a smile.

Kiba just scratched behind his head as he looked as his friend seriously. "Um, Naruto... Is he really _the_ Sasuke?".

The blonde looked weirdly at the brunette. "Yeah...? You mean Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke? Yeah that's-".

"No. That's not what I meant. You thoroughly described that he's an ice cold prick. I saw that. Seeing that, that means he is-".

"_Was_ my boyfriend, Kiba, w_as_", the blonde stated dryly then masked a smile. "That means past. I'm over it already, man... Over it. Done for. The end. So don't worry about me. I'm fine".

Kiba only stared. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he doubted Naruto's words, the message plainly displayed on his tattoo-stained face. After all, how could he truly trust the blonde who's past had almost caused him his sanity, his morality, and whatever was left of the blonde's usual happy face. It scared him what Sasuke's coming back to Naruto's life could bring about. He cared about his best friend that much. But for now, he would just see how things would end up, if ever Sasuke would destroy Naruto yet again.

So he nodded. "Alright". Finally, he broke into a smile. "Now stop lazing around and get your ass in the pantry. We need more cakes you know?".

Naruto though just presented his tongue as he began walking backwards to the pantry. "You're not the boss of me, Kiba!".

The blonde just chuckled a bit until the brunette wasn't in view anymore. He turned to properly walk now and immediately, the smile vanished.

He knew that Kiba just truly cared about him. It wasn't that he should be annoyed at the guy for doubting his words. Sure, it felt that the brunette was overreacting and worrying as if the blonde can't even seem to handle his own problems, but a pain? Not much really. If anything, he knew his best friend even would've taken drastic measures such as taking Sasuke a million miles apart from him just to not let past repeat itself.

Because as far as he was concerned, Naruto Uzumaki does crazy, stupid plenty stuff when he's upset.

Including involving Kiba in his business.

"A-ah! Naruto?".

The blonde was shaken out of his thoughts and realized that he was already in the kitchen and icing some cake. How he got there, he didn't remember. Apparently, baking just came naturally to him. Deep in thought or whatever situation else. It wasn't really an unknown fact that this sort of thing happens to him... it's just a situation that he hasn't really found a reason that made sense to it. He finally turned to the voice that called out to him.

"Hinata? Is something the matter?".

"U-umm...". Her eyes went downcast and seemed to be looking at Naruto's hands.

The blonde soon caught on and he realized he had been squeezing the icing bag too much. He quickly removed the extra releases and placed the icing bag down as he gave a smile at the brunette. "Uh... sorry 'bout that".

Hinata waved her hands frantically in front of him. "No... it's okay. R-really, Naruto...". Her eyes went away from him as she spoke much softer than her already soft one. "I-I mean... you need to c-calm down right? Y-you need your break m-more right n-now. I-I'll just take o-over here, N-Na-".

The blonde's gentle smile immediately shut her off, as well as a tan hand that was placed on her shoulder. She blushed furiously. "It's alright, Hinata. I'm sorry to make you worry. I do need a breather... but I'm sure making cakes will calm me down better. Alright?".

The reddened Hinata nodded. "O-okay".

Naruto took back his hand and waved a shooing hand at her. "Alright, you can get your break now too. Then-".

"Ummm, Naruto?".

The blonde focused back on slicing the cake as he still answered. "Hm?".

"Th-thank you for... um, saving the shop. F-father would g-get mad at me i-if anything happens to the-".

Naruto let go of the knife as he looked Hinata in the eye, smiling softly. "You know I'd do anything for this shop, Hinata. Anything. Especially for you". Then he rolled his eyes playfully. "Besides, that teme was the easiest problem I had to deal with".

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun!".

"Right! So go get your break, Hinata... I"ll just fix up here".

Hinata made a sound in her throat as she nodded, scurrying off.

The blonde continuously smiled as he readied the pastries, remembering what Hinata actually had done for him years ago.

The ravenette then was nothing short but a friend. For him, she looked fragile, gentle... someone he didn't expect to have caught him in what had to be his first fall, his plunge into some dark days. In the words of Shikamaru, he was troublesome to have been dealt with, troublesome enough to question how exactly Hinata had been able to put up with him. Though recovery was snail's pace slow, the blonde found himself getting better each passing day, that led to months, and eventually years. All because of Hinata.

Having been in the comfort of her presence all years long, Naruto had doubted his self then when their graduation came since it had meant parting with the girl. But the brunette reassured him, made him trust in what he can do... and so, even from that point of his life, he was already so much in debt to the girl. Yet, even then, her feelings toward him were still unrealized by the blind blonde.

Naruto had spent the next days, finding available slots for any pastry industries or just local shops just to be able to get a move on on his future dream. It was the perfect distraction knowing that there really w_as_ no one there to be able to be with him anymore. And surprisingly, just as that thought had come to him, after a few weeks of being unsuccessful in finding a job, there, Hinata was, right before him once again, searching for an employee in the Hyuuga industry.

The offer was quite tremendous, knowing that the family was well known in their sweety cuisine, and he was just a patisserie in the making, no such serious experiences whatsoever. But, his reason didn't even seem to get through the girl. The blonde's stubbornness seemed to have rubbed off her when she refused to take no for an answer. It was incredibly an interesting side of Hinata he had seen. And so, after a few more encouragement that may have led to the brunette actually begging, Naruto had budged.

Soon enough, after all applications were sent in, add to the fact that he was recruited by the industry president's daughter, the Uzumaki had had his first job. He had then started off manning the register, becoming the waiter to FEW customers who wanted him as their very own, causing the shop he worked in to progress in customers. Now and then, he was given a privilege, a tip off maybe from the industry daughter to the shop manager, to let the blonde help out in the kitchen, teaching him the ropes and all that. But what they didn't expect was the skill he seemed to have been born with to have been able to make some sweets that had a new flavor in it, new sweets that were made known by him.

His success in the shop, with no surprise, soon fell to Hiashi's ears. He had called for the boy, including his daughter who had recruited the talented blonde, and gave them one command in his office that day. A command he can never forget.

To man their own shop.

Right off the next two cities where they had originally worked, another Hyuuga-owned shop was built up and it was their job then to have it modeled, named or just anything that could have made them called it their own.

Eyes filled with gratitude, they had both accepted what was in store for them. Part of manning the place was finding the right people for the jobs, and, fortunately, Naruto was close friends to some well known people in the needed work.

Gaara Sabaku's family were in charge in the architecture part, having modeled some buildings that looked way too classy for their own good. It matched perfectly anyways that their family were hired by wealthy businessmen. The price for having Gaara as their personal architect would have weighed a lot, if not for the fact that Naruto had a special place in the red head's being. And so, in the end, the design of the place was just basically... perfect. The interior was much to everyone's liking, having had the roomy, classic feeling that let anyone feel comfortable.

As for what the colors, furniture and other stuff that made the place even more real, it was Ino Yamanaka who had put up with the job. Shades blended perfectly, chairs and tables were one of a kind, unique in where they are or how they're placed, giving the place a bubbly vibe. All in all, it was done with no complaints either.

Since the shop's only manned by them, the price they still want to pay willingly -neither Gaara nor Ino really wanted to accept their money- had been calculated and accounted for by Shino Aburame. Everything that had to do with cash was all settled by the silent financier in no time, allowing him to already jot down sales target, plan time tables and such on when they would be able to at least pay back for what both of Naruto's friends had done for him, products selling prices, on how they would be able to distribute equally the pay that went to them and back to the Hyuugas, and the employees' own pay.

The problem of finding the right people for that job all went into the hands of the two shop managers.

Kiba Inuzuka, a close friend to both of them, was found first once bumping into one another, the brunette confessing that he was still in a dire need for a job. Compared to Naruto, the Inuzuka wasn't really on par to his patisserie skills, but the fact that he _could_ bake was enough to the two. After all, somehow, Kiba made a fine part-time manager too, fixing problems around shops, raising suggestions for better sales... he was useful for all those.

Chouji Akamichi was hired next having had Kiba introduce him to Naruto and Hinata. He had the job to assist in the kitchen, cutting off the work that the blonde had to do at the start of their business. When months of hard work grew, the oversized boy was promoted to head chef once they were able to acquire new trainees in the kitchen.

Other than those, the shop was already composed of random hired applicants of the waiters, bakers, part-time working students and all those. Despite their little to none knowledge to one another, Naruto, as always, found a way to make everyone warm up to one another, until soon, it was as if they had already known each other since elementary.

After a year, due to the fact that Naruto Uzumaki may not be the most hardworking person there is, he had just removed himself from the position of shop manager, letting himself be buried under the workload of dough, icings and sweets. Knowing this, it meant that Hinata had to be left to deal with the shop's problems. Although Kiba and all their friends tried to help, the blonde knew he needed someone to actually hold the title.

Fortunately, that day, Iruka Umino, his guardian, had come across their little place and was able to help out more than possible, and since Naruto really wasn't in the mood to ask for a job application and all that, without even informing Iruka, he had signed him up for the job as shop manager. Iruka may just have been in a foul mood after learning about that, but he ended up rolling his eyes and giving his confirmation to his 'son'.

Things in the shop had worked out well for him and for all of them. The Hyuuga's sweets, along with that of Naruto's creation, had the store bustling with people in the next few months, that Shino had already actually informed them that the pay that went to Ino and Gaara had already been paid in the first month when they had expected around two and a half!

The other next big thing that happened that came out as a surprise to all of them, was the fact that Hinata, after a couple months having Iruka manning the shop perfectly, had promoted the older man as the senior manager of the shop. Iruka hadn't really expected the offer, and so, it had turned out, it had become a command from the Hyuuga heiress. Everyone laughed it off when it came to that and soon, Iruka had accepted the position.

Nothing much had happened after, removing the fact that the shop was ever growing in customers every single day that left the Hyuuga President impressed and had sent them their congratulations. Everything seemed fine and settled to everyone.

Naruto was just here and there, switching jobs every now and then (part-time manager, part-time chef, part-time waiter, part-time cashier, etc.) just as Hinata had done as well. It had seemed already to everyone that Iruka had already actually owned the place since he really was the one acting and being known as their manager. Hinata and Naruto really didn't mind it at all... so everything just seemed perfect.

Until it had come to the board meeting with everyone in the Hyuugas that is.

"N-Naruto... it's closing t-time...".

Where he had thought it was meant to be all boring and sales or whatever.

"Yo, Blondie! Deaf or somethin?".

He had guessed it really just so happened that he wasn't always right.

"Hey, he's-! Hinata... do something!".

Blue eyes soon cleared to focus. "H-huh?...!". Suddenly, with no such warning, soft hands cupped his cheeks and lips fell upon his, a kiss landing brief and chaste. His eyes opened once again, not remembering when it had shut, staring straight into steely pale. A gasp escaped his lips. Until he realized who it actually was.

"H-Hina...".

"Naruto Uzumaki you tell me right this moment what the matter is!".

The blonde flinched at the tone he was being given at by a person he never expected to have done so. A smile graced his lips, sapphire eyes softening. "Sorry Hinata... oh what the hell, I've been apologizing to you too much today!".

The girl's eyes widened, seeming to have just realized what she had done, what she had said. "N-Naruto... I... I...".

Naruto just shook his head. "No, you're right... I made you guys worried or something, didn't I?". He stepped forward towards the girl until they were eye to eye. With his lips falling on the blushing girls forehead, he muttered. "Sorry you had to do that... it's just...".

"Naruto...". Hinata felt as if she can't breathe. Though she liked the proximity she had with the boy, the way an arm crept around her neck, and she was being KISSED at least on the forehead, she can't really ask anything for more. But for years that she had known the blonde, she had somehow specifically learned of HIS body language, and as of now, the blonde's spoke of pain. The arm that was around her was softly trembling, something that would have went unnoticeable if not for the fact that Hinata had known him all to well. Naruto's voice was too low and leaked of emptiness, not as sincere as it was meant to have been. And before any of this situation had happened, she knew he had seen Naruto's eyes were dead, lacked the light she had admired of him. Instead, it had looked cold and greatly troubled. She pushed the blonde off him. "Naruto-kun... i-it's okay... you don't have to say his name...".

Naruto's breath hitched, but his gentle eyes never left Hinata as they parted. "Right... unspeakable...". Then, as if he wasn't acting like his usual self just then, his eyes crinkled with a smile, an arm rubbing behind his head. Just like he usually does. "Um... I'll just close up here then guys! Just go ahead if you want haha!".

"And have you bleeding yourself to death? Yeah like that would happen!".

At those words, Naruto had just seemed to realize Kiba's presence being there the whole time. Staring into his best friend's eyes... there was a bitter emotion was painted into it... but what? And why? And what did Kiba mean bleed himself to death? He asked the question through a raised brow.

"Your palm plus knife, dumbass... look at your hand!".

The blonde did as he was told and saw his hand gripping the blade too tight, allowing blood to pour out. When had the knife found its way there? Releasing the object, he felt the sharp sting the piercing brought and hissed in pain.

Kiba sighed aloud. "I'll go get the kit". And he left.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'll help c-clean that for you". Hinata walked towards the boy, taking his hand in hers as soon as she reached him. Opening the faucet with her other free hand, she led the Naruto's own toward it, cleaning the wound with the cool water. All the time, she tried to push the thought out of her mind that Naruto was looking at him. The brunette closed the faucet and grabbed a clean washcloth as she did so. Making sure she didn't press too hard, she scrubbed off any liquid left on the blonde's hand. Naruto's silence and gaze on her still hasn't left.

"A-ah... Naruto-kun? Is s-something the matter?". She waited for a response but was seemed to be answered by silence. "D-did I...!".

"Why did you kiss me?".

The Hyuuga heiress blushed madly at the memory, her hand dropping Naruto's as she gripped on the washcloth. Why she did that then, she wasn't sure of either. All that screamed in her mind that time was that she didn't want to see the blonde looking like he was silently being tortured. She had suddenly just seemed to... do it. Now that she thought about it, maybe Naruto was mad at her right now. She didn't want that at all! "I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun... I-I didn't m-mean to-".

But the blonde just chuckled, his good hand suddenly taking the washcloth from the girl's hand, placing it on the counter. As soon as it was settled, she took a strand of the Hyuuga's hair, smiling amusedly as Hinata's blush grew even deeper. "I'm not mad, Hinata... it's just that...", and without any warning, Naruto had took her in an embrace, his mouth directed at her ear, "You've done so much for me... and I... I haven't even really said how thankful I am for you... for everything. On top of that... I... we... us...".

The girl was surprised at Naruto's stuttering but she had already fully realized what he was trying to say. For the second time that the blonde had done something intimate with her, she pushed him off yet again. What was happening to her? Wasn't she always wishing for something like this to happen between the two of them? "Naruto... I-I'm fine with how we are... i-if that's what you want it to be... I-I...".

The blonde parted from her, leaving her feeling as if Naruto had taken all warmth with him. His head was bowed low as he spoke. "But you deserve so much and I...".

Hinata shook her head. Was Naruto... pouting? "I'm fine, Naruto... I don't want you to force yourself for my sake".

The girl's steady voice made the blonde laugh a bit. "I like it when you lose the honorific... and when you get the courage to actually not let yourself stutter".

Hinata wasn't even sure if it was possible to have blushed deeper, but her cheeks seemed to have been over heating already.

"Oi! Go get a room you sick lovebirds!".

She flinched at the interruption but her eyes never left Naruto whose face, in a blink of an eye, had reverted back into its usual carefree look with an eye roll in the making.

_He really doesn't like making people worried,_ Hinata thought, _but what was he saying just a while ago? Naruto-kun... he... _Her eyes shifted to the boy on her mind, who bumped a fist at his best friend as he applied the bandage on his cut.

"Talk about sick, dog breath... what took you so long, huh? You're as slow as one!".

"Well, as a matter of fact, blondie, I ain't that slow when am sick! Maybe that's just you... getting weak just coz of a cold! Hah! Weakling!".

"Why, you mutt!".

Hinata finally smiled at last at the boys' antics, chuckling a little as she raised a half-cupped hand to her mouth. She realized once she did so, the grumbles and grunts of the two ceased. Looking up, the two seemed to have been in a heated headlock... Naruto being the one in Kiba's arm, though looking as if the grip on him was too easy to get out of.

"What are you laughing over there for, huh?", Kiba snarled as he let go of his best friend.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan! Stop having fun without us!". Without even her noticing, Naruto had already crept behind her, encircling his arms around her waist as she hoisted the girl in the air, sending her to giggles.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Put me down! Haha!", the Hyuuga tried to say in between laughs. Once the blonde did so, a fist playfully hit her head, drilling into her hair.

"Sheesh, Hinata! Just get into the spirit of it!", Kiba smiled widely at her.

The girl can't help but laugh even more as her two best friends in the world acted as they used to back in the old days. Even though Naruto still had his arms wrapped around her and his head rested on her shoulder, teasing Kiba that she had liked him more as they compared all the times the girl spent time with each of them, she felt comfortable enough, laughing years' troubles away just for this moment.

* * *

So yes I have made an update for this at last! Whoopie!

First of all, I would like to apologize for the fact that not only this, but as well as my other fics, (if you know them) have had such long hiatuses. I have actually already written something in my bio about the ordeal that is my not regular updates. So please read that whenever hiatuses come your way!

But for this situation, I really have a good reason, I promise! I shall not elaborate much but my family seems to be going under a very difficult time, and it's been stressful and emotional, and summer 2013 isn't just really working out well for any of us. We're scarred and all that... but somehow, I shall find time to update through it all. We all needed our time to recover so I hope you'd understand.

Second, I just want to tell you guys that this chapter isn't actually even done! Writing it, I didn't expect at all that it would reach around **4K **words at all!It amazed me and troubled me that I would have to cut the chapter and figure out a different ending... and this is what came out. I'm not sure if the chapter opens a lot of questions or it's just a shruggy one, but I hope you liked it :) The fact that this chapter had the greatest amount of words in the history of all my fics... as of date though nyaha!

And lastly, I would like to let you know that the next chapter is already under construction, though this won't be my next update... I'm jumbling up my fics, aren't I? (re: bio) The next chapter, if you still don't seem to catch it, is just a continuation of this since it was really just supposed to be in only one in the first place. My next update may be TLM? or Suspicions :)

SO I hoped you liked this (LOOOOONG!) Check out my other fics and that of thumbsup69 too :D

P.S. Tbh... I was suppose to post an April Fools fic at the start of the month... only that was when all hell broke loose. So, I shall just present the one-shot to you on SasuNaru day :)


	6. NOT A CHAPTER BUT STILL IMPORTANT!

Sup!

I know it's been a month, and that means I haven't updated this, both in a long time, and in a not-so long time. But, I'm just posting this coz this is the only fic in which I have failed to inform you guys that I may be taking on hiatus all over again for school reasons. But, I promise, when I have time, I WILL update.

Meanwhile, if you want more info -and fun-, go visit my newly edited profile I'm too highly proud of :D There's a note there at the bottom :)

By the way, I'd like to thank you guys for the 24 followers, 19 reviews, in a span of only 5 chapters :) Small compared to other fics there, but entirely appreciated. Please continue to support this :))


End file.
